


The Orphan Exchange

by JaneBleugh



Series: Please Tag Your Fic (Reader, I Married Him (a.k.a. Jane Eyre Oneshot Collection) Edition) [1]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: African!Jane, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome!Adele, Blonde!Helen, F/F, no mr rochester lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBleugh/pseuds/JaneBleugh
Summary: Modern wartime AU!!! If you're also a JanexHelen shipper who thought our girls deserved better, this is the fic for you ;)Edit: Comments moderated because of flames. Don't like don't read xxx <3





	The Orphan Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesa/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. This 'work' has been uploaded for purely satirical and non-commercial reasons. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended.

If you're actually interested in reading something like this, the overglorified collection of mediocre Jane Eyre fanficion after which the collection is named really does exist. Just, you know, you have to buy the book.


End file.
